Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2a}{2} - \dfrac{7a}{2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-2a - (7a)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-9a}{2}$